Meanwhile...
Even the animals are fighting for their lives in the Feywild. Summary This episode episode opens in the Fen of Winters as two rabbits race across frozen swamp. The pair is made up of an old grey rabbit and a much younger Brown Rabbit. The younger rabbit not completely sure of his way slips and falls into into a crater and is followed by the older grey Rabbit. The monsters chasing the rabbits turns out to be large gelatinous with a glowing fire inside. The older rabbit says "You wanted to fight." and with that brown rabbit transforms into a human and prepares for battle. While this is happening Mother Mantis sees the rabbit she has been looking for joins the battle. Another animal flying around is a humming bird who joined the battle looking to help the rabbits. Someone who is in the bushes isn't as eager to join the battle as the other but he is tried of all this and thus Plague Jackal joins the battle. Longshanks The details of the combat are below. Characters Players Characters: # Bravest Rabbit played by Rob # Mother Mantis played by Adriana # Biium played by Matthew # Plague Jackal played by Stephen. # Longshanks played Brian NPC's #Eldest Rabbit Combat The combat here is between our furry phylax of five friends and four gelatinous monsters inside the crater left by a giant Golden kind when it died. Round 1 *Mother Mantis looking to help out the grey rabbit uses Steel Wind to attack Spooky but misses. *Orange is skipped over by the DM *Biium attacks Orange with Thunder Breath which misses. After which he uses Pixie Invisablity to disappear. *Bravest Rabbit Charges and hits. Then using a Action point he uses Unerring Blow which he uses to drive his swords into the monster and then pull them out, this hits. Finally he Marks his victum. *Spooky realizes there are more animals than he expect forms a ice spear and shots it at Mother Mantis. This is two attacks the first hits, at which point Mother Mantis uses an immediate interrupt to use Adamant Soul to gain resistance to cold. The second attack also hits. *Plague Jackal uses his bad breath to create an aura of poison. He than bites Orange and hits this also means Orange is Grabbed. *Squirrels attacks the Jackal with an electrical blade that hits. *Stalky attacks Mother Mantis The first attacks hits as does the second attack. *Longshanks flys into the battle and then plays this a note on his flute called Mantle of Unity to increase the AC, reflex, fortitude and Will so that each member of the party has the same as the highest member of the party for one turn. After that he shoots a sliver beam called Siiver Fire which hits Orange, creating a Silver fire around him which means that anytime until the end of the battle that Longshanks hits him he will take extra damage. Orange is left blooded. Round 2 *Mother Mantis then uses Steel Wind but misses. She then uses her Action point to Mountain Fall Stomp to attack Spooky which leaves him prone. This is followed up by Flurry of Blows which hits both Spooky and Stalky. *Orange attacks Rabbit with fire that hits. He then uses his move action to shake off the Jackal. *Biium flies near Jackal and uses Gale Burst which hits Orange and Squirrels as well as some of the party. This also pushes Jackal. Biium then uses his Action point to create a infinity symbol in the air which unleases a Howling Huracane that hits Spooky and Stalky which hits both. When this happens Orange attacks Biium which makes Rabbit attack him. Rabbit's attack misses as well as Orange's attack. Finally he uses Essence Form to become a series particles in the air. *Rabbit starts by jumping to Orange and attacking which misses. But he does Mark his target. *Spooky tries to stand up which causes Mother Mantis to attack which hits Spooky. Spooky then decides to attack Mother Mantis the first attack hits, the second attacks also hits. *Plague Jackal uses this his Locust attack but it misses , but creates zone where enemies grant combat advantage. Jackal then uses this Action point so he can use Flowing Swarm which also misses. However his action point creates an aura that forces Squirrels to try to move. This causes Rabbit to be able to make an Opportunity attack which hits,stopping his movement. *Squirrels attacks Rabbit and hits with Natural 20. Rabbit uses his Last Ditch Evasion to stop the damage but he is also stunned. *Stalky makes his ice attack at Longshanks. The first attack hits, as does the second attack. *Longshanks plays another tune on his flute which lets Mother Mantis to heal. Then then plays Song of the New Dawn which misses. This Combat continues in Episode 256: ...In the Crater Links Offcial post MP3 Category:Combat Category:Episodes Category:Fen of Winters Category:Other half Category:Feywild